Acute hypotensive episodes (AHEs) are one of the most critical events that generally occur in intensive care units (ICUs). An acute hypotensive episode is a clinical condition typically characterized by abnormally low blood pressure values and other related values. For example, an acute hypotensive episode may occur in an interval of from 5 minutes up to 30 minutes or more during which at least 90% of the mean arterial pressure (MAP) measurements of a patient are at or below 70 mmHg. According to the other definition of acute hypotensive episode it appears when systolic value of arterial blood pressure (ABP) drops below 90 mmHg. Acute hypotensive episodes may occur due to a large number of causes. The causes of acute hypotensive episodes, among others, may include sepsis, myocardial infarction, cardiac arrhythmia, pulmonary embolism, hemorrhage, dehydration, anaphylaxis, medication, vasodilatory shock, or any of a wide variety of other causes. Often it may be crucial to determine the causes of the acute hypotensive episodes in order to administer appropriate patients' treatment before hypotensive episode. However, when the acute hypotensive episodes are not predicted in time, the practitioners are left with insufficient time to determine the causes of the acute hypotensive episodes and to start patient specific treatment. Also, due to insufficient time appropriate treatment may not be administered. If an acute hypotensive episode is not promptly and appropriately treated, it may result in an irreversible organ damage and, eventually death.